1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to tighten a strap, and more particularly, to such devices that enable the user to apply greater tension to the strap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adjustable buckles used to tighten a strap around an object or to attach the ends of two straps together are very common. Typically, such buckles include an outer frame made of metal or plastic with one or more transversely aligned round pins that the loose end of the strap wraps around and binds against to hold the strap at a desired tension or length. In order to tighten the strap, the loose end or “bitter end” of the strap must be pulled in a direction opposite the direction to the strap. Unfortunately, the user is often unable to grip the loose end of the strap sufficiently to tighten the strap to the desired length or tension, or the buckle is unable to hold its grip and is slowly pulled towards the loose end of the strap. Even when the working end of the strap could be tightened to the desired length or tension, it is often difficult to loosen the strap from the buckle.
What is needed is an improved strap tensioner that enables a user to apply greater tension to one or two straps and to easily loosen the strap.